


Cigarettes and Snow Flurries

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: The flurries of snow sting his cheeks as it’s whipped at him by the wind. Snow crunches under boots nearby before the bench shakes momentarily as another seats himself.





	Cigarettes and Snow Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> "And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone." - Madeline Miller

Smoke unfurls from between cold bitten fingers. The slight heat from the end of the cigarette gives him no reprieve. The wooden bench he’s seated at is soaking his pants, but he can’t bring himself to stand up. The flurries of snow sting his cheeks as it’s whipped at him by the wind. Snow crunches under boots nearby before the bench shakes momentarily as another seats himself. 

“Hey… Cold out today.” Antonio says conversationally, glancing over at the Brit with the blue lips and the pink cheeks. “You got another one of those?” He asks, gesturing at the cigarette in his fingers. It’s almost burned down to Arthur’s knuckles at this point. Arthur looks down at it before flicking it away from him, huffing softly. He pulls out the pack and pulls out another two, handing one to Antonio and lighting the other one for himself. 

A flick of a lighter summons a flame into the cold air, catching Arthur’s attention. He watches it closely until it disappears, then his eyes meet the brilliant gaze of the Spaniard. He can see that his eyes are bloodshot and red rimmed like he’s been crying and suddenly it clicks. He saw Antonio at Francis’ funeral. They had been pretty close friends from what Arthur understood. 

He looks forward and sniffles. The reminder of what he just attended comes back, bringing tears to his eyes and a tightness to his throat. “You’re Antonio. Francis talked about you alot.” He says, leaning back on the bench. The snowflakes catch in Antonio’s beautiful, chocolate curls. “We should leave. Go somewhere warmer. Maybe your place?” He offers. 

Antonio blushes, looking over at Arthur. “Really? Maybe not my place. The heating is bad. Feels like it does outside. How about your place?” He responds. Arthur thinks then drops the cigarette, stomping it out. 

“Sounds great. Let’s go.” He says softly, watching Antonio put out his cigarette. People do stupid things when they’re grieving, Arthur rationalizes as he allows this practical stranger to enter his car, to shake off slush and snow onto his mats, to get the leather all wet. He sighs as he starts it, turning on the heat to bring feeling back to his cheeks, nose, and fingers. 

Arthur grabs Antonio and kisses him hard, hissing as his frozen lips smash into his own teeth. He doesn’t pull away, grabbing a handful of the chocolate locks and tugging hard, taking over the other’s mouth the moment he gets the chance. He’s warmer already, and his lips are probably not blue anymore. Arthur pulls away, smirking and driving back to his house. 

The feeling of having Antonio made the pain of losing Francis go away for a little while. It pushes it to the back of his mind for the time, and afterwards as he stares at the Spaniard’s dark back, fingers tracing down his spine. Antonio turns his head, staring at Arthur. He feels like Antonio is staring into his soul, unblinking and almost glazed. Arthur slowly draws his gaze away, not wanting to see the judgement anymore. 

“Did you know that we were dating, or is that look for something else?” He asks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Arthur. I am not judging you.” He sighs softly, running a hand through his hair as he sits up. “How could I judge you? If I wanted to do that, I would not be lying beside you in bed.” Antonio grabs the bottle of rum beside the bed and takes a deep drink. “Losing him hurt me too.” He mumbles. 

He pulls Arthur close and kisses him, pulling him close. The next morning is filled with the sound of water running as one man rushes back into his clothes to leave before the other gets out of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> "His dark eyes took me in, and I wondered what they would look like if he fell in love." - F. Scott Fitzgerald 
> 
> Day 5, Prompt 21 
> 
> Also another picture so I can't share it with you. This one was surpisingly easy to write as well


End file.
